Corrupted Karaoke
by 13.shimer.13
Summary: M for language. "Remus rolled his eyes. Ginny was drooling again." Read to find out: Who's singing 'Girlfriend', What Molly REALLY thinks of Sirius, what Harry feels about life and what the tingling feeling is. Review for chapters please.
1. Let The Flames, uh, games Begin

Corrupted Karaoke

A _13shimer13_ production.

**Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own anything affiliated with this series. I'm Shimer, not JK.**

**A/N: I am aware that this story was once up under the title 'You Have Black Mail'. I have deleted that story and this is a modified version. I've hopefully improved it and I've shortened chapter sizes dramatically.**

**Chapter Title= 'Let The Flames Begin'- Paramore.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Let The Flames, um, _games_ Begin.

A one Albus Dumbledore, esteemed Headmaster of Hogwarts School and powerful wizard, walked down a dingy muggle road. It was fairly dark out and no one was about the streets. Albus was a fairly wonderful individual and rather . . . unique. He turned left through another dirty alley way and came out onto another road that was much the same; littered, dark and with a nasty smell polluting the night air. Albus wrinkled his nose and walked a little further along. He was now out side of two houses; number's eleven and thirteen. Curiously enough, there didn't seem to be a number twelve. Suddenly, a number twelve Grimmauld Place appeared by magic and Albus entered; a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes.

Albus was met with warm smiles and hand shakes from his friends and fellow Order members. Oh, and there was the ever lovely screeching from Mrs. Black's portrait, who continued to shout until the curtains were drawn around her portrait. The interruption had stemmed from Nymphadora Tonks, more commonly just called Tonks, when she had tripped in her haste to see Albus, causing a lot of noise.

The Headmaster made a gesturing hand which indicated that they go through to the kitchen and have something to eat. Molly Weasley called everyone down (everyone who hadn't been down to greet Albus that is) for their food. They were all sitting down and just about to eat, when two things happened. Firstly, the rarely used and extremely loud doorbell rang and secondly, Mrs. Black's portrait began to shout at the disturbance. This was all followed by a shocked silence. Who was it? Should they answer it? Who had managed to find them? Death Eaters? No, surely not! How would they know where they were?

Sirius (Who didn't die in the veil, but managed to get out of it with a little help from magic and a muggle screwdriver named Larry) squared his shoulders and bravely decided to answer the door. When he entered the kitchen again, he was very annoyed and being followed by twenty-eight people. Twenty of them were Death Eaters and eight of them were random people Lord Voldemort, or Tom, as Albus liked to call him, stood near the front.

"Dumbledore," Tom sneered. Albus raised his hand in acknowledgement to the Death Eaters behind Tom and pleasantly greeted Tom with a small smile and a polite and sincere "Hello Tom, it's been a while." Voldemort hissed, as did his Death Eaters.

"Let's fight!" shouted Fenrir Greyback, a particularly moody werewolf.

"Silence!" said Voldemort. "You know what we're here to do," He told his Death Eaters before turning to Dumbledore. "I have a proposition for you. My Death Eaters against your Order members. . ." he trailed off and watched gleefully as the nineteen people (other than Albus, the random people and the Death Eaters) drew their wands. He finished his sentence with a flourish ". . . in a karaoke fight. These eight people," here he waved a hand at the eight people "will be impartial judges and the winner gets to choose a new game for us to play!" He smiled a smug smile that made his whole face light up. "Well, Dumbledore? Shall we? Or are you too scared to take us on!"

"Bring it on!" said Albus, a smile also lighting up his face.

"The judges are as follows; Angelina Johnson, Lee Jordan, Susan Bones, Ernie McMillan, Luna Lovegood, Roger Davies, Samantha Black and Jonathon Malfoy. They will tell us who is out at the end of the round." Announced Tom; Albus nodded happily.


	2. Smiley Dumbledore

Corrupted Karaoke

A _13shimer13_ production.

**Disclaimer: I don't own JK's great work, I don't own 'No Bravery' by James Blunt, either.**

**A/N: a quick note, just to say that I realize Evan Rosier died in the series. He has been brought back from the dead especially for my story! Along with Sirius, Moody, Remus, Nymphadora . . . the list goes on and on. Please review!**

**Chapter Title= 'Smiley Faces'- Gnarls Barkley.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Smiley Dumbledore

Albus placed the names of the Death Eaters into one hat and the names of the Order members into another, and then choose one of the names from the orders hat, which was coloured purple. He called out "Alastor Moody" and the ex-auror took to the stage Dumbledore had magicked up with a flourish (complete with microphones, band and screen to read the lyrics off of!) with a mixture of cheers and boos. He took a deep breath, straightened up and the music started.

"_There are children standing here, Arms outstretched into the sky, Tears drying on their face. He has been here. Brothers lie in shallow graves. Fathers lost without a trace. A nation blind to their disgrace, since he's been here."_

Tears were forming in Order member eyes. This truly was a fitting tribute to the death of people in the war.

"_And I see no bravery, No bravery, in your eyes anymore. Only sadness. And I see no bravery, No bravery, in your eyes any more only sadness....only sadness"_

The chorus was rather moving and Moody carried it off perfectly.

"_Houses burnt beyond repair. The smell of death is in the air. A woman weeping in despair says, He has been here. Tracer lighting up the sky. It's another family's turn, to die. A child afraid to even cry out says, He has been here.__"_

Voldemort scowled. He would **not** be drawn into this ridiculous song.** Never**.

"_And I see no bravery, No bravery,__in your eyes anymore. Only sadness And I see no bravery, No bravery, In your eyes any more Only sadness.....only sadness"_

Lucius Malfoy managed to stop himself from swaying to the music. It was a very hard feat, but he just about achieved it.

"_There are children standing here, Arms outstretched into the sky, but no one asks the question why, He has been here. Old men kneel to accept their fate. Wives and daughters cut and raped. A generation drenched in hate. Says he has been here."_

Albus found himself crying and he didn't deter it; he was grateful for the song expressing what really happened because of the Death Eaters at the command of Tom. Yes, he still called Tom, Tom because to Albus that would always be who Tom was, no matter what Tom wished to call himself.

"_And I see no bravery, No bravery, in your eyes anymore. Only sadness. And I see no bravery, No bravery, in your eyes any more... Anymore, and I see no bravery, No bravery, in your eyes any more, only sadness...only sadness"_

People had joined in with the chorus this time and by the time the music had stopped they were all chanting "No Bravery" in time, like a beat. The music finally stopped and Moody climbed down the stairs and sat with his Order friends who immediately clapped him on the back.

Voldemort snarled and said "That was pathetic!" Death Eaters snorted and the Order looked outraged. Albus, however, just stayed sitting down, a bizarre little smile on his face that looked completely out of place next to the Order member's angry snarls. "Worried, Tom?" He enquired. "Are you afraid that we will beat you at this karaoke competition? Because we will Tom, we will wipe the floor with you and your followers." His smile creeped them all out, now.

"You most certainly will not! Lucius take the floor and teach them a lesson they won't forget!"

"Yes sir!"


End file.
